Young justice- Revolution978
by DressyOdin
Summary: The team is in shambles- they must rebuild. This is my first story :) (i suck at summaries i know) I will be using Oc's so just PM me your character. Rated T for swearing and because i'm paranoid! Criticism welcome! (just please no flames)
1. Chapter 1

**An: Hello guys this is my first story so please no flames. This is a "season three" if you will so i hope you guys enjoy. I WILL be using oc's so if you would like just PM me your characters, Thanks. Oh and I will be using different versions of characters. E.g. I may use the Arrow version of Green Arrow (I can't decide if I should). And you may want to pay attention to the times.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my oc.**

Cadmus Headquarters

September 18 13:54 EST 2015

"I don't know what happened. I just know it happened fast" Said Nightwing. Bart winced as Blue Beetle put his dislocated shoulder back into place. _What were those things_ Bart thought, His mind racing a million miles an hour _out of the entire league AND team only eighteen of us made it _Bart moved to a corner and started to silently sob, He had lost so many friends, no he had lost family. Blue Beetle had taken note of this and started to walk towards Bart only to be stopped by Nightwing, "Leave him be, we have lost much today" Blue Beetle nodded his head and sat back down, taking note of everything around him. Miss Martian crying, holding a piece of Superboys shirt close to her chest, Beast boy lay but a few feet away unconscious. Nightwing leaning against a pillar holding Batman's cowl in his hands, Wonder Girl was crying into Tim's shoulder. She had watched her mentor die right in front of her, defending her body in hopes that her wounds were not fatal. Superman, Martian Manhunter, Aqualad, and Doctor Fate All searched the debris in hopes of finding more survivors. Batgirl and Zatanna Sat talking about the recent events. Artemis was sitting on a piece of rubble starting at the ground. John Stewart took to the air to help look for more survivors, Supergirl following his lead. Black canary sat and talked with green arrow. And him, numb _What will we do,_ He thought _You must rebuild_His scarab said to him.

Watchtower

September 18 12:03 EST 2015

"Okay, let's go over this one last time" Batman said as he stepped in front of the large crowd of hero's "We have received information that has led us to believe that there will be an attack on Cadmus' main lab, our job is to defend the lab" said Batman. "All of us, that's a bit too much don't you think" asked Lagoon boy "Yea and why would we help them anyways" Half shouted Superboy. "Because that's what we do" Aquaman retorted, "And because it's Cadmus, what do you think would happen if the things they were working on fell into the wrong hands" asked Batman, Superboy fell quiet at that remark. "Now as I was saying, we will have five layers of defense, you all know what squad you are in and will find out who your teammates are when you arrive so we may as well go. Viyt squad was the first to arrive as they were the first layer of defense, then Omega Squad, followed by Xcite, Alpha, and finally Viper squad. They all fell into place and waited for the attack. Roughly fifteen minutes after they arrived at Cadmus headquarters Viyt squad heard a faint buzzing sound then it got louder and louder until it suddenly stopped. As Hawkman went to go check it out he was thrown back and decapitated from a violent explosion. In this Hawkgirl became furious at the sight and rushed forward only to be greeted with the same fate. Not long after, explosion after explosion occurred and Viyt squad could not see anything, it was a blind slaughter with only one survivor, Blue Devil as he could see through the smoke desperately trying to save his friends but having no luck he retreated to warn Omega squad. He was greeted by Aqualad "what happened" Aqualad asked with a panicked voice "They were killed, they were all killed" said Blue Devil "Who" asked Aqualad urgently. "Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Firestorm, Steel, Vixen, Gypsy, Ice, Huntress, and Animal Man" said Blue Devil. A spear head suddenly emerging from his chest. "Prepare yourselves" Yelled Aqualad at the top of his lungs.

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed! I will most likely be posting another chapter in a day or two. Like i said before PM me your Oc's and tell me what version of characters you would like me to use! Please review. Oh and if you guys want to know what the creatures look like just look at my profile picture.**


	2. Oc form

Hey guys here's an oc form for those of you that dont have one

Name:

Alias:

Age:

Appearance:

Powers:

Equipment:

Team:Optional

Home:

Friends:

Enemies:

History:

Other:

And if you guys would like to actually go and design your character here's a pretty good site heromachine-3-lab/

That's all, hope you guys enjoy creating your characters


	3. (another) authors note

Hello guys, sorry i have not been posting. My mom passed away and i (obviously) have not taken it well. But i will be starting to write out the next chapter soon.

D3


End file.
